


Wolf

by Allie_el



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, FUCK peter pettigrew, M/M, Multi, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Starvation, Torture, abuse of werewolves/magical creatures, rape mention, werewolf auction, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_el/pseuds/Allie_el
Summary: Remus is captured and tortured by werewolf poachers, and Sirius is going to go crazy if they don't find him right fucking now, James.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentioned rape, torture, starvation, abuse, and James Potter using his family name to be a badass.

It was dark. It was damp. It was colder than he had ever thought it could possibly be. The thin rag that used to be his nicest shirt was hanging over his shoulders, doing absolutely nothing in the way of warmth or comfort. The harsh, unyielding floor dug into his knees, offering no relief. Blood smeared the floor in every which way, some his, some innocents. He had lost all feeling in his hands and arms ages ago, being shackled above his head for weeks on end. He had been here for four months now, by his reckoning. Three disastrous moons without his friends, his pack. The Wolf was restless, tearing him up from the inside. Not being able to see the moon but still being forced to go through the change was the worst type of torture he could possibly imagine. It was worse than the raving hunger from not eating anything but meager scraps of raw meat for weeks on end. 

 

Before the first moon, he had refused to stop fighting. He knew his pack, his mate, was coming for him. They would never leave him here. Sirius, his light, his star, his hope, wouldn’t sleep until he was safe in his arms again. But They didn’t like that. They didn’t want a fighter. They had gone for the smallest, most sickly one for a reason. They told him that if he didn’t stop, they wouldn’t feed him until the full moon. Of course he didn’t listen. They were surely bluffing. 

 

Only, They weren’t. He didn’t see food for weeks. And the morning after the moon, he woke to the mauled body of a young muggle girl lying under him, her parents not far off. He retched  when he realized he could no longer feel his hunger. 

 

The same thing went on for months. Beatings when he talked. Raped when he looked at a man wrong. He ate once a month. Soon, they didn't even bother shackling him. They would drag his naked corpse-like body into their posh, velvet covered home, and leave him curled at their feet like a prized dog. Many men offered monumental sums for him when they saw how weak and pliable he was, but still had fire in his eyes. But the pocketbooks always ended up being put away, and he was dragged back to his “room” to be shackled and sleep on his knees. 

 

He wasn't sure how much longer he would last, but he would. For his pack. For his mate. They were coming. He knew it. Sirius was coming for him. He just had to be patient. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius hunt for Moony

 

It was disgusting. The smells body fluids and blood, the sounds of chains and leering laughter, the sights of emancipated bodies chained to booths and littering the ground. The lucky ones were clothed. The worst were hardly even recognizable as humans. It took everything Sirius had not to empty his breakfast on the packed dirt under their feet. James wasn’t looking much better. 

 

“You really think he could be here?” James’ voice was muffled from the scarf held over his mouth and nose. 

 

“Look around,” Sirius nodded. “There’s werewolves everywhere. He has to be here.” 

 

“So, what? We walk from booth to booth until we find him, and then what’s your plan? Kidnap him?”

 

“Well, technically we’d be rescuing him, but no. There’s a reason I dressed us like this, mate.” 

 

James sighed. Sirius had pulled him out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn, muttering about the first legal Werewolf Sale, and threw one of his custom-made suits and dragon hide boots and gloves at him. He himself was wearing a set of extremely posh-looking robes, with the Black family crest on his jacket pocket. He even had a cane with his wand hidden inside. He had straightened and slicked back his hair, much to his ire, and used some of Charlus’ cologne.  James had been too asleep at first to notice it, but now he was starting to get worried. For Sirius to dress like he actually still belonged to the Black family...something had to be wrong. 

 

“Sirius...what the bloody hell are you planning mate?”

 

“There’s no way anybody’s gonna let two regular teenagers just walk in and buy a werewolf. But we aren’t normal teenagers, are we Prongsie?”

 

“Uh..no? I mean, we are wizards, and to muggles that isn’t normal but-”

 

“James, I swear. You’re a Potter. I’m a Black. Two of the most prestigious wizarding houses together. They’d be stupid to ignore or insult us.”

 

James’ eyes lit up as he understood what was going on. “And you dragged us here early-”

 

“So nobody else would have the chance to buy him.”   
  


“If he’s here at all.” 

 

“Of course he is Prongs. We’ll find him.”

With that, the two boys straightened their shoulders and strutted into the clearing. With a nod, they separated, heading to opposite sides of the sale grounds. Sirius tried to imitate his father’s posture (shudder) and his mother’s speech (gag). He thinks he did a passable job, but most of the werewolf trappers were too intimidated by him to give him much information. It also didn’t help that each werewolf was numbered, so he couldn't ask after Remus by name. The sun was beating down on him, and the smells weren’t dissipating anytime soon. He and James met up in the middle of the rows of booths (honestly, it was disgusting how many trappers there were. At least five werewolves were chained to each booth, and the more restless and dangerous ones were in cages behind them.).

 

“Where haven’t you checked yet?” Sirius panted, wiping his brow and tugging off his outer robe. 

 

James pointed to a large, purple tent next to them. The sign leaning against it read “The Largest Selection of Tame Werewolves Here! Perfect for Everything From Hard Labor to Personal Pleasure!”

 

Sirius growled deep in his throat. “I hope to god hope he’s in there, but at the same time...personal pleasure? Tame werewolves? How the bloody hell are they “taming” them? You don't  _ tame _ werewolves!”

 

James shook his head as they started towards the tent. “I don’t know, Pads. But I doubt it’s healthy.” Sirius glared. 

 

A large, pot bellied man stood inside. “What do you boys want? A worker? A pet?”

 

“Actually,” Sirius drawled. “I’d rather just look on my own.”

 

The man sneered, but nodded. He pulled aside a curtain, ushering Sirius into a dark room and holding James back. “One person at a time. The beasts get restless if there’s anymore.” 

 

He flicked a low light on, illuminating rows of wooden stakes in the ground. Almost every stake had a werewolf tied to it. Many had “Sold” signs on their necks. 

 

“Is there a certain type you’re looking for?”  The man huffed, sneering at his captives. 

 

“Yes, actually.” Sirius didn’t remove his eyes from the rows of suspended bodies. “I want one slim and lanky, with long, dark blond hair preferably. And darker amber eyes instead of lighter. Got any like that?”

 

“Yeah, got a few,” the man huffed, and led him to the back of the tent. “Check this row and the next. See of you like any o’ them.”

 

Sirius nodded, and the man moved off. After watching to make sure he left, he hurried down the first row, overlooking the bodies that were too big, or the wrong hair. 

 

“Remus? Rem, you here?” Sirius hissed. He reached the end of the first row, and turned the corner to look over the second one. Heads raised at his voice, but they were all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. That’s what this whole situation was. Damn ministry, making this legal in the first place. It’s all their damn fault. 

 

“Remus? Please, answer me dammit!” Sirius lifted the face of another boy, sighing when it wasn’t the one he wanted. Two were after him, and then no more. He was about to turn and find James, but a scratchy, hoarse voice stopped him. 

 

“Remus? Remus Lupin?”

 

Sirius whirled around. A crooked, witchy-looking woman stared back at him from where she sat stuffed in a corner. He hurried over to her. 

 

“Yeah, you know him? Can you help me?”

 

“You’re Padfoot?” she mused, looking him up and down. 

 

Sirius nodded frantically. “Yes, yes! Please, you know where he is?”

 

The lady nodded. She already had a “Sold” sign on her. “Ask the master to see his special stock. He should still be back there, if no one’s bought him.”

 

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Sirius felt a little guilty for leaving her, but there was nothing he could do. She had already been bought. 

 

The sunlight hurt when he stepped out. James was leaning in the corner, glaring out at the market. He turned hopeful eyes when Sirius emerged, but looked down when he saw him empty-handed. 

“I guess you didn’t see none then, did ya?” 

 

“No,” Sirius snapped, crossing his arms. “I want to see your special stock.” 

 

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Where’d you learn about that?” 

 

Sirius scoffed. “I am from the great and noble house of Black, you imbecile! You dare to question me?” 

 

The man paled as he realized who he was talking to. “My apologies,” he muttered, standing up and grabbing a set of keys. “This way.”

 

He led them around to the back of the tent. Sirius’s hands were shaking. This could be it. His boyfriend would be back here. Finally, after months of searching, he had found him. 

 

There was another, smaller tent behind the purple one. A cage surrounded it. The lock rattled and a commotion went up inside. 

 

“SHUT UP, YOU LOUSY PIECES OF SHIT!” the man yelled, holding open the tent flap. He turned with a scowl to Sirius. “These ones can be a bit of a handful. But they’re all restrained well.” 

 

Sirius nodded, barely hiding his disgust. These werewolves were bulky and feral. They reminded him of Fenrir Greyback, the monster that haunted Remus’s nightmares and sent him crawling into Sirius’s bed, shaking and muffling sobs. 

 

Each captive in this tent was chained within cages, and most were gagged. It was dark and musky, the air thick and hard to breathe. Gnats were whizzing around incessantly, covering dark stains on the ground and conglomerating on sleeping werewolves. Sirius held his breath and stepped in. 

 

It took barely any time before he found a small cage in the back, a tiny, shriveled figure hunched into an almost inhuman shape in the back. Its hair was matted, gashes covered its entire body, what Sirius could see of its torso was concave, and its eyes were blank and dull from where they peeked over its knees. Sirius kneeled down into its line of sight and tried to catch its gaze, but to no avail. However, there was no mistaking it. This was his Moony. He had finally found him. 

 

“I want this one.” He barked, standing up. The man flinched from where he was standing at the sharp tone.

“Are you sure?” he frowned. “That one isn’t good for anything. It hasn’t made a noise the entire time I’ve had it. The only way to keep it under control is to starve it.”

 

“How much?”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you. I want this one. How much for him?”

 

The man looked incredulous, then angry. “And I told you. With all due respect, Lord Black, that mutt is more trouble than it’s worth,” 

 

Sirius was planning on arguing more, the greasy man slumped and ran a hand down his face. “Tell you what. You want that one so bad? It you can get anywhere near it without getting your fingers bitten off, you can take him for free. Sound good?”   
  


Sirius smiled devilishly. “Perfect.” 

 

The man nodded. “Alright then. I’ll go get the papers ready, just in case,” He sneered. “Here’s the key.”

 

Sirius took the heavy iron key and waited anxiously for the greasy idiot to leave before he scrambled for the lock. Remus watched him with glassy, watery eyes as Sirius flung the door open and threw himself on his knees in front of the boy, disregarding the filth covering the cage floor. 

 

“Remus,” he choked, reaching shaky hands out cup the sunken cheeks. Remus’s eyes closed at the contact and a longing, broken noise erupted from his throat. “Oh god, Moony,” Sirius brought his head forward to rest it against Remus’s, his whole body shaking in relief. Bony hands came up to grasp at Sirius’s shirt, and Remus moved his aching body to rest painfully against him, curling gratefully into his heat. He trembled with the effort, and Sirius kissed his forehead gently before pulling back just enough to pry the gag off his head, massaging the deep welts left behind. He unlocked the cuffs around his neck and wrists, before jerking his cloak off and tucking it around Remus’s disgustingly tiny and naked body. Remus jerked and gasped painfully as Sirius stood up, yanking his head up to watch him with wild, haunted eyes. 

 

“No!” he rasped, grasping Sirius’s pant leg with as much force as he could. “Pad...P-padfoot...don’ l-leave,” Tears filled his eyes as he could no longer hold himself up and his arms collapsed. Sirius just barely managed to catch his shoulders before they hit the ground. 

 

“No, god no, never again, Moony. You are  _ never _ leaving my sight again. I solemnly swear. You hear me? You still with me Remus?”

 

Remus gave a shaky nod, and leaned back into Sirius’s chest as Sirius adjusted his grip on him. He effortlessly hoisted Remus into his arms, scowling at how little his boyfriend weighed. Remus used to be taller than him, but now he had almost shrunk. Remus shifted so his face was buried in Sirius’s neck and his hands were once again grasped in his shirt. Sirius held him close, glaring at the bigger werewolves leering at them, and marched confidently into the light.

 

James shot up when Sirius re-entered the tent, a shriveled, trembling figure curled up in his arms. The man jerked and almost fell from his chair with surprise, stuttering about the impossible. Both James and Sirius completely ignored him. James’s eyes were big and he was struggling to control his smile. 

 

“Bloody hell, mate! Finally,” he breathed, setting a gentle hand on Remus’s shoulder. Remus, however, whimpered and flinched harshly, a distressed rasp leaving his throat. 

 

“Not now, James.” Sirius muttered. “I’m taking him home. Will you take care of the paperwork? Sign everything in my name. You know my Gringotts number still?”

 

James, finally understanding the seriousness of the situation, gave him a curt nod and a tight smile. Sirius nodded in return, and slipped out of the tent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in seeing this continued?


End file.
